We'll Be Okay
by Aninahninah
Summary: One-shot. What happens when Mr. Anderson finds Kurt and Blaine in bed together after "The First Time."


The very first thing Blaine was aware of was that his toes were cold. He wiggled them a little. He yawned. Suddenly, it occurred to him that the rest of his body was warm. Very warm. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw his gorgeous boyfriend lying next to him.

Blaine smiled. Kurt's eyes were closed and his face was tilted slightly down. His hair was messy and Blaine was surprised- never, in all of his time with Kurt, had he ever seen the boy's hair messy. The corners of his mouth were twisted up in a small smile, and he looked peaceful and happy and just plain adorable. Kurt nuzzled closer to Blaine, and tightened his grip with his arm around Blaine's lower back, pulling him even closer so that their chests were flush against each other, both bare.

Blaine blushed slightly as he thought about the previous night with Kurt. How his boyfriend had shamelessly asked to go to Blaine's house. How he had snuck him in, checking around each corner to make sure that his parents were really at that party. How he had pulled him upstairs. It had been beautiful. Perfect. By the candle light, they had explored each other with a new wonder, indulging in their secret desires, fascinated with the new level they had unlocked in their relationship. It was beautiful, and as Blaine looked at Kurt, he couldn't help but think, _I love this boy with all my heart._

And it was true. Blaine loved Kurt. Kurt looked so small in his arms, but so happy, and so….safe. _I promise to always keep him safe. Safe from the harsh world which he's already seen far too much of._ Even when Blaine had thought that Jeremiah was the one, he had still promised to do his best to protect Kurt. He saw himself in Kurt. And he wasn't going to make the mistake he made last time; he wasn't going to run away. That's why he encouraged Kurt to always think of courage. And now, well now, he had Kurt and he never intended on letting him go.

Kurt's eyes opened slightly. "Hey…" he mumbled, blushing slightly.

"Hey," said Blaine, surprised by the raspy-ness in his voice.

"Blaine…" Kurt mumbled, burying his face in Blaine's neck.

"Kurt…hey…look at me...I love you."

Kurt giggled. "I love you more…." he muttered.

Just then, the two heard a noise outside the closed bedroom door. They froze, staring into each other's eyes with pure terror. "Kurt…just…be quiet…"

"Blaine?" came a deep voice from outside. "You in there?"

"Yeah, Dad…" Blaine said, trying his best to keep his voice steady.

"Can I come in?" Blaine felt Kurt stiffen beside him.

"Um…no.."

"What did you say, boy?" Blaine's father's voice was suddenly much stronger and laced with suspicion. "Why not?"

"I'm…um…not dressed."

"Blaine. I need to come in! Open this door!"

"Dad- I- no! Why?"

"Blaine Anderson open this door right now or I _will _break the door open!" His father's voice was now more demanding and furious than Kurt had ever heard anyone's voice before- except maybe Karofsky's when he threatened to kill him.

Suddenly there was a splintering sound and the door was forced open. Mr. Anderson stood inside the door frame. Kurt's eyes shot open. He saw Mr. Anderson's face go completely white, his spine straighten, his eyes bulge.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Blaine winced. Yup, this was going to be bad. He should have thought about this last night. Should have sent Kurt home or gone to Kurt's house or…something. But no, he had been stupid and now he had to deal with the wrath of his homophobic father.

"Blaine?" His father tried to contain his anger, but his voice came out strained.

"Uh…Dad…this is…Kurt."

"Kurt?"

Kurt winced as he looked at Mr. Anderson in the eye. He pulled the sheet up so that it covered his bare chest.

"So…Kurt? You think you can just come over to my house, the house I have worked hard to build up with a conservative attitude…and ruin it?"

"Sir…I-"

"Listen- I don't who you are. I don't care who you are. I don't even want to know what you did with my son. But I'm asking you now to please get out of my house."

Kurt jumped up immediately, pulling the blanket with him, blushing furiously as he grabbed around on the floor near the bed, desperately grabbing his jeans and pulling them on, holding the blanket with his teeth in front of him, all while Mr. Anderson huffed and puffed and rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up! Leave this house and don't ever come back!"

"Dad! Kurt- stay."

Kurt froze. He knew that Blaine had problems with his dad at home, and that's why Kurt could never meet Mr. Anderson. But he had never imagined that it would be this bad.

"Dad, Kurt is my boyfriend. The boy I've been trying to talk to you about. I love him."

"Blaine I don't give a fuck who he is I want his ass out of my house within the next ten seconds."

"You can't do this to him! He never did anything to you!" Blaine's voice was furious.

"Damn right I can do this! This is my house. And this boy is doing nothing but encouraging your idiotic idea that you are gay!"

"It's not an idea, Dad! I'M GAY! THIS IS MY BOYFRIEND! GUESS WHAT? HE'S GAY TOO!"

Kurt felt horribly awkward and terrified. Blaine felt furious.

"Then go with him." Blaine's father's voice sounded remarkably calm.

"What? I…Dad?" Blaine felt horribly upset and confused.

"You love him so much, you leave to. I don't care if I see you again either. You think that you can just bring him home without permission to your room against the rules of this household and-"

"And what, Dad? Say it!"

"That's enough, son. Leave."

"NO, DAD! You wanna know? I love Kurt. And guess what? You may try to shield me from everything you think is gay but when it comes down to it, you can't accept the fact that I'm in love with another boy and we were having sex!"

Kurt blushed furiously.

"YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES, SON- NO WAIT! YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE! GET YOUR FAGGOT ASSES OUT OF MY HOUSE."

Blaine couldn't take it anymore- he burst into tears.

"Blaine- calm down. Blaine come on...Where's your mom?"

"Oh forget her! She may care, but she's too afraid to do anything about it! She's a coward!"

"Blaine, come on. Let's pack your stuff. Put on some clothes. We can go back to my house." Kurt pleaded, pulling down a suitcase from a shelf and emptying a few drawers into it.

Blaine complied, still crying.

The two threw stuff together into the suitcase, Kurt grabbing some other clothes and tucking them under his arm.

"YOU BETTER GET OUT OF HERE SOON!" Mr. Anderson's voice boomed, echoing off the walls and scaring the shit out of both boys.

"Come on, Blaine…"

Kurt pulled Blaine down the stairs.

Mr. Anderson stood downstairs, tapping his foot and staring at them with a furious expression over his silver glasses.

Kurt glared at him.

Mr. Anderson grabbed Blaine's arm and roughly forced him out the door. However, the whole time Kurt kept his strong grip on Blaine's other hand, refusing to let go. The two ran out the door.

"Quick- get in the car before he remembers it's his and makes me leave it here." Blaine and Kurt jumped in and the car pulled out of the driveway quickly.

They drove in silence for a while, the only sound being Blaine's restrained sobs.

After a while of driving, Blaine pulled to the side of the road and rested his head on the wheel, letting his tears flow freely.

"Blaine…"Kurt cooed, rubbing Blaine's back up and down. Look at me- hey…we're strong. We have courage. We are a gay couple. We are going to have a million obstacles. This is just a particularly big one. But we are going to get over it and we are going to move on. You know why?"

Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes, the eyes he loved more than any others in the world with hope. What Kurt was saying was right.

"Because we love each other. I think we proved that last night, don't you?" Kurt said, giggling.

"Yeah." Said Blaine, finally smiling.

"Let's go to my house. I promise you, my dad will take you in. He loves you too, Blaine."

"Thank you Kurt. For-for everything."

"Your worth it." Kurt said quietly, holding his boyfriend's hand as the car started back up.

They drove in silence for a little while longer.

Then as they neared Kurt's house, Blaine turned to look at the older boy in the passenger seat.

"I love you, Kurt."

Kurt looked at Blaine with the same look that he had when Blaine first told him he loved him. And Blaine knew, it was going to be okay.

"I love you too, Blaine."


End file.
